


Time With the Family

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Netori, Time Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune just wants to spend sometime with his family.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/arc Family
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> This is a pretty simple short commission I was well comm'd to do!  
> Commissioned by Anon.

“Hey sis, I hope you don’t mind if I come in~” Jaune couldn't help the pep in his voice as he opened his youngest sister’s doorway. Viola had just turned 18 and he wanted to give her, her birthday present early! Though, as he opened the door he felt shock overcome in, “Oh you naughty girl!” The mock surprise in his voice was apparent for all to hear. What awaited the young Arc on the other side of the door was his younger sister, pale white skin with gorgeous ocean blue eyes and shorn ruffled blonde hair, on her bed legs spread open with her lower wear peeled off. 

Her fingers rubbing against her little nub as she had been trying to furiously get herself off. He couldn't help but chuckle, he knew what she’d been thinking. She didn’t know it, but he’d caught her watching him, in his room with his cock out as he called out her name. It had been easy to pretend, to make her think that she was sneaky, even as she watched him with bated breath. He could always feel her gaze as he stroked off, thinking of how hard it made him. His little sister was petite but gorgeous nonetheless. He couldn’t have asked for a better little sister to violate. 

  
  


Which brought him back to the situation at hand, despite having just walked in on his sister's masturbation session, she hadn’t made a move, hadn't said a word even! And the reason for that was simple, his newly found semblance was quite a showstopper… he couldn’t help but laugh at his little joke. He found he was able to stop time, at first he did it for small things, playing around here and there. But… then temptation got the better of him, one day his mom, his thick fat assed mother had bent over. Her voluptuous supple mounds had been poised in front of him. 

He just… he didn’t know what he had done or how to stop it! But… but he had stopped time without thinking. And the next thing he knew was that his mother’s dress had been hiked up, her white lace panties pulled down to her ankles. 

**SLAP SLAP SLAP!**

His hand struck her round rear over and over, to his surprise despite everything else being still her plump posterior still jiggled with each powerful strike. He couldn’t believe what he was going to do, he was going to fuck his own mother! WHILE HIS FATHER WAS RIGHT THERE! OH GOD, he was such a terrible son, and he knew he was going to go to hell if such a thing existed! 

But fuck, fuck if her ass, her pale supple flesh wasn’t calling out to him. He couldn’t resist, he just couldn’t, zipping down his jeans he let his rock hard cock flop out of his pants. His member slapped down between her juicy cheeks, thick streams of pre-cum dripped upon her smooth flesh. 

“I… I can’t just…” He couldn’t fuck his mom, what if he got her pregnant?! But… but… her fat juicy mons called out to him. Slick with her own fluids, as if she had wanted him to do this. As if she had gotten off bending over in front of her own son! Oh god! What if she needed this? Maybe his dad hadn’t been giving it to her like he should have been. Well… Jaune was a good son! He’d… he’d give his mother what she needed one way or another. 

With little hesitation he pressed his fat hot rod against her smooth moist slit. “Oh god~” He shuttered at the warmth of her mons. Pressing forward he felt them make way, splitting open so his hard falus could slip between her tight wet folds. 

As he continued to assault her, to push himself inside of her he could feel her walls clenching around him. He took his time, his mother was his first after all~ He had to make sure to really enjoy this moment, to… to really let himself savor in the sin of fucking his own flesh and blood. 

He was hooked, the moment that his cock kissed her womb he knew there would be no going back. 

His hips rocked back and forth, his pelvis slammed into her ass over and over.  **SMACK SMACK SMACK** Over and over he continued to assault her tight hot hole. To fill his mother with the cock she needed and deserved! He was admittedly a virgin before this, and as such had not’ quite built up the stamina to keep going as much as he wanted to.

Eventually as his cock continued to slam in and out of his own mom’s pussy, he felt his balls tighten as they smacked against her legs. Thick white globs of virile hot seed began to fill her tight hole. He could feel his semen flood her, dripping into her open cervix filling her needy womb. He knew he should have pulled out, maybe worn a condom! But he just couldn’t, he couldn’t help himself, he WANTED no NEEDED to get his mother pregnant! She needed another child! But this time, it wasn’t going to be his dads! No it was going to be his, he was going to mark his mom as his woman! 

Once he’d finished he’d pulled back, taking his seat back on the table and let time flow again. His mother hit the floor instantly. Her womb quivering on the inside as it drank up his hot seed. She bit her lip in order to keep her voice down but…, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNNNG!” His cock twitched at the euphoric moans of his mother’s orgasm. He’d just done something terrible… but he wasn’t going to stop there.

  
  


Saph had been next, she’d just brought home her fiance, a woman named Terra. Everyone was happy, except Jaune… he was crushed. Saph should have been his! She… he’d… he’d always had a huge crush on his sister. She’d always been the one to be by his side, always there to help him when he needed. He had wanted to marry her, even though he knew that it was a ridiculous and impossible wish. But still… it turned out she batted for the other team… and well he hated it. 

That evening he’d snuck into their bedroom, both his sister and her fiance were dressed in gorgeous white stockings and garter belts. Terra was on top of his sister, their lips pressed against one another, and their other lips pressed against one another as well.

A low nasty growl left his throat as he stared at the two of them. How dare this woman try to claim what was his, but… if she was going to do that then he would make sure to claim her for himself as well! Staring at her chocolate ass, wide hips, and plump pussy he couldn’t help himself. 

His pants had hit the floor before he’d even entered the bedroom. With no warning his cock was already buried deep inside this invader’s once virgin pussy. She was so much tighter than his mother, fresh and ready for his massive cock. He knew she’d feel pain when time went back, but that didn’t matter to him. His thick hard fuckrod split her wide open. Unable to contain himself he pressed his body on top of her, he thrusted his wet sloppy cock in and out of her dark pussy. 

His member continued to push her insides open, even as he battered and rammed against her cervix. He continued to slam into her over and over, disfiguring her insides slamming her womb further and further up her body. 

Once more the familiar sensation of his load filling her chocolate womb with his white milky seed filled his thoughts. 

He couldn’t wait for her to freak out, to realize she was pregnant with a man’s child! But… well… since he was here his sister was going to be his as well right? 

Pulling out he made sure his seed stayed inside, he didn’t want them to notice right away at least. 

Finally it was Saphron’s turn, he had lost count of how long he’d craved his own sister! How long he’d wanted to, oh god he couldn’t wait anymore! His cock was already kissing her womb long before his thoughts had finished. Terra’s juices covered his seed dripping cock as he slid himself in. Her womb flexed and winked as he continued to push into her over and over. His shaft grazed her tight warm ridges with each passing moment and with a powerful jerk he lunged forward causing her frozen body to shift as his actions pushed him further and further inside.

He couldn’t stop, now that he’d let loose a fresh load in Terra, he was ready to continue his assault. Intoxicated with the sensation of power he just couldn’t hold on anymore, his hands gripped his sisters hips, even if he couldn’t see her beneath her fiance he could at least continue to ravage her.

He couldn’t wait for her to get pregnant, “GET PREGNANT HAVE MY BABY HAVE MY BABY!” Over and over and over he continued. 

By this point an hour had passed and yet he couldn’t stop ravaging his sister’s once virgin pussy. He’d lost count of how many loads of his thick seed had been spilled in her needy wanting pussy. He knew she’d be pregnant, and he knew they could track it to him, but that didn’t matter! With his semblance he could keep going. Once he’d dropped his 6th load inside of her he finally relented. Pulling out he once again made sure his seed didn’t spill. 

When he left the room he didn’t even wait to see the results, “MMMNGGGGH!”

“FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYNNN!” 

He let their loud, erotic, and ecstatic moans fill his ears as joy filled his chest. 

  
  


The twins had been next, Sky and Indigo had been teasing him as usual, they’d claimed he was still a virgin and hadn’t had sex yet. They had joked around about taking their big brother's virginity for him if he treated them to so and so! 

He’d had enough, stopping time as they pulled themselves over the couch he couldn’t help but smile at his spunky sisters. Their matching pony tails frozen in mid motion. Looping around he snapped their overalls off, their plump shiny asses in full view for him to see. 

He couldn’t help it, bad girls needed to be disciplined, and both of them were being very bad girls! 

He made sure to give their nice thick asses several good slaps, spanking them over and over so that he could really let them feel it once they were done. 

His cock was already out and plunged into Sky’s tight cunt by the time he’d finished giving Indigo her smacks. Her small tight pussy couldn’t resist his strong hard cock. Once more he continued his violations, his member sliding into her warm wet pussy. 

He had been horny enough as it was, so before long he’d released a thick fat load of white globby cum inside of her young nubile pussy. She’d deserved it after all, deserved to be bred by her big brother, it had always been her fate!

Though… when he turned towards Indigo he’d been surprised to see just how moist and wet she was. Apparently someone had gotten off on messing with him, maybe she’d been serous? A thought occurred to him, his fingers slipped inside of her small hot vagina. With rapid and rough flicks he began to finger her, her soft moist folds split apart as he slipped two digits in. Allowing her to really get a good feel. 

Once he was done he put things back as they were, and took his spot. Both sisters orgasmed on the spot, though- Indigo hadn’t quite had the same fill that Sky had. 

He’d been a good brother, helped them both back to their room, but he noticed Indigo’s rosy cheeks, the way she looked at her big brother with intrigue and interest. 

He wasted no time, his intoxicated sister was grabbed by the hand as he pulled her into his room. Thankfully no one else had been home that day as he pushed her onto his bed, her legs pulled up and behind her head as he put her into a mating press with the exact intent of mating with her.

“Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh!” Her lusty erotic voice echoed through the otherwise empty halls of their family as he continued to breed his little sister. 

That evening she had gotten a lot of questions on why she’d been walking that way. Sky herself would ask for the same treatment later, she’d been there to hear after all.

  
  


His big sister Crim was next, honestly there hadn’t been any special reason for this one, he’d just been incredibly horny so he’d followed her into the shower. Her skin wet and moist from the water droplets that filled her. He wanted to try something new, his hands spread her smooth creamy cheeks apart as he slipped his cock into her tight little bud.

It was his first time trying anything anal with someone, and well he just couldn’t help himself. His cock slammed into his big sister the hardest, he’d dreamed about fucking her into submission for as long as he could remember. So… a thought occurred to him, letting time go he’d placed his hands against hers and pinned her to the white tile.

She struggled at first, “J...Jauaaaune!?” But she didn’t stand a chance, as he continued to assault her, as thick streams of his seed filled her ass flowing into her body over and over.

After the tenth time she’d fallen into submission, on all fours she stuck her big round ass up for him. His cock plunged into her wet pussy and filled her with his virile breeding seed. “Moar~! MOOOOAR!♥” She was begging for him now, orgasm after orgasm had worn away at her thoughts, her head in a haze she was nothing more than his breeding sow. Just like the good big sister she should have been.

  
  


His next sister was Joan, his twin sister. He didn’t even waste time this time. Seeing as the two shared a room he’d pounced on her without any hesitation. She’d tried to fight, tried to squirm free, but her mouth was sealed shut, he’d learned a few things such as being able to stop time for specific parts. She found her legs and arms wouldn’t move, she couldn’t even scream for help.

He took pleasure in watching her fear as he took her virginity. Of all his sisters Joan HAD been made for him. He just knew it, twins were like that after all. It hadn’t even been hard to push himself inside of ehr, she’d been soaked before his cock even slapped her well toned belly. .

Despite her claims she’d wanted this for so long, wanted her brother to pin her and turn her into his breeding bitch! So he gave her what she wanted, his fat cock split her open and stretched her virgin pussy to its limits. He forgot how much he came that night, but by the fucked stupid look on his gorgeous sisters face it had been enough.

By the time she’d gained consciousness she had jumped him this time! Neither of the twins had gotten sleep that night as he and Joan had fucked long and hard over and over. Her large breasts bounced up and down as she road him, his hands gripped her strong muscular hips in place.

  
  


The next sister was the shy Blu, his ridiculously busty sister who was the second youngest. She often retreated back to her books, oftentimes avoiding contact with even her siblings. 

She… was surprisingly easy to convince, with newfound confidence he had simply waited for the rest of his family to be out. Stopping time only to play with her massive mamories, his fingers flicked and pinched at her larger than normal nipples, which poked through her light blue dress. 

He’d kept edging her, pushing her to the point before an orgasm, so by the time he’d actually shown himself to her she’d been more than willing to have her big brother fuck her silly. 

He was grateful that she was a short stack, coming up to his chest, the only thing that really weighed with her was her big fat boobies. And oh boy did he love them, he enjoyed as they bounced up and down as he carried her around the empty his. His cock slamming in and out of her nubile plump pussy. 

His seed dripped down her leg between thrusts, by the time he’d gotten her to his bed she’d already been fucked silly. He’d made sure to keep her glasses on as he sucked on her breasts, like a newborn babe. To his surprise she had been producing milk, a rare female Arc attribute. 

That night he’d drained her of all her milk, but had filled her with all of his in exchange. 

His poor sisters, each and everyone fell to him after that, he loved them and loved how they NEEDED his cock by this point. His mother was no exception, whenever his father was away, which he was all the time, she’d come to him. Beg for him to put another bun in the oven.

  
  


And finally that led him here, his final sister, he’d been waiting for her to spring to age, ready for her to be his like the rest of his family. 

By the time he’d released time she was already howling his name as his cock plunged in and out. She’d had tens of hundreds of orgasms at a single moment, her beed was drenched in her juices as his seed sloshed inside of her engorged womb. Her belly swollen with his thick seed, she didnt’ even bother to question why her brother was suddenly on top of her, why he was breeding her. All she cared about was that he was breeding her! 

Jaune loved his life, and he would never change it for anything else. His sisters, and his mother, they were his, they were his beautiful wives. He’d make sure to continue the Arc tradition of large strong families, it was his duty after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune does not take well to finding out his dad has been cheating on his mom. 
> 
> Best show him whose woman she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the commission!
> 
> Warning contains NETORI. IE MC cucking another man. Expect more of that from me in the future I suppose.

Over the last few days, Jaune had learned a few things. The first one was that he had the neat power to reverse and fast forward time! That had been a fun experimentation, another thing was that he could opt to have memories erased if he wanted to. So yeah, his power could affect abstract concepts and what not, that wasn’t anything odd… right nothing weird about that at all.

Okay he found that bit a little bit weird, he hadn’t really expected to revert one of his neighbors into a little kid on accident, only for them to suddenly freak out. He of course fixed it, he wasn’t a complete dick after all~ He made sure to have fun with that neighbor later, but that’s a story for another time. 

The other thing he learned? Well his dad was a cheating bastard! Apparently all his ‘business leaves’ were to sleep around with various women he’d met along the way. When his mother found out she nearly broke down, though~ He supposed it was a little hypocritical seeing as he was as of the time currently dicking her. Though he didn’t care, what mattered was someone had hurt his gorgeous mother, and that person had been her beloved since they were in highschool. 

When Jaune found out, well he decided to put his powers to good use. It had been something of a fun time when he’d pulled his mother in front of his father. He’d froze his so called dad to the living room sofa. A sinister smile slashed across as he bent his mother over. The woman herself had no idea what was going on. But the following moments were just ever so priceless. 

“You Nnngh! Never Deserved a woman this damn fine!” His mother’s breasts jiggled back and forth in front of his father’s face. **SLAP SLAP SLAP** His hips rocked back and forth as he slammed his massive girth into his mom’s hot wet cavern. Her tight pussy wrapped around his dick, sucking and massaging him, begging for his thick heavenly seed to fill her womb once more.

“AaaaYn~♥ Jaaaaaaaune~!” His mother’s cries of ecstasy filled him with pride and joy as he continued to ram her. Continued to bend her over, her juices splashing against her thighs as her legs buckled over with each passing moment. His cock continued to spread her wide open, even as his father fumed and raged in front of him.

The man could do nothing as he watched his wife being stolen from right in front of him. THis bastard, who dared cheat on this gorgeous woman had no right to even say anything. So he continued, continued to pound his mother, her ass jiggling wildly with every powerful thrust. Her body went limp as she experienced powerful orgasm after orgasm. His cock splitting her wet sloppy hole wide open. 

Even after she fell over, her head laying on top of his father’s lap, he continued to really break her in. “While Nnngh! You’ve...oh god… been going with those random sluts! I’ve been-damn she’s so tight!- Been breaking mom in, Breaking my sisters in!” His seed spilled violently from his cock, filling her needy pussy, her womb gobbling and drinking as much of his thick goey semen as it could. 

He didn’t stop, even as she milked his cock for all it was worth, he continued to pound her and continued to pump more and more of his powerful virile seed into the very womb that birthed him. “You have no place here! These are my women! All of them!” 

As if on cue eight women filed in, his gorgeous sisters, along with his new sister-in-law. All dressed in skimpy wedding undergarments. White lace stockings and garter belts, lacey white panties with slits near their pussies. Their white lacey bras had slits on their nipples, “The only thing! Oh god! That I can say to you! Is thanks! Thanks for having me! Thanks for giving me all these gorgeous brides! But fuuuuck you!” 

The sound of his thick hot rod slapping in and out of his mother’s drenched hot pussy continued to resonate. His sister, every last one of them, had thick white globs of seed dripping from their tight well used pussies. He’d made sure to fill each and everyone of them up, filled them to the brim with his thick cum. He wanted to have a big family, and he was going to breed his sisters over and over till he was satisfied! 

He could have any woman, could have any damn gorgeous girl, like the sexy babe in front of his favorite cereal box! But no, he wanted his sisters, his own flesh and blood, the absolute sinfulness of it all truly got his fire going. Truly stoked the terrible and disgusting flame in him. He would continue to breed them until he was damn satisfied.

“MMGHGMGMH!” 

“What want to say something old man?!” He didn’t care what his dad wanted to say, he didn’t deserve to talk didn’t deserve ANYTHING, as far as Jaune was concerned. “God! Mom’s pussy is so good! SO DAMN GOOD! I bet! That she was even tighter! Oh! OH I’ll take her virginity!” 

The thought had been stirring in his head, how would he get his father back, how would he torment the man that had hurt his precious mother? 

What if… he were to turn back time, to a time when they were in love! The idea just, it was amazing and he loved every bit of it!

Time froze for a brief moment, his cock slipping out of his mother’s drenched and slop filled pussy. He took the time to admire his work as his parents began to change. 

“Wha?! Where am I?! Who are you?! Jeanne?!” His father oh his stupid stupid father, was now a dumb 17 year old. 

Jeanne, or as Jaune knew her, his mother. Was currently freaking out, stretched out in the nude bent over on his fathers frozen lap. God… she was gorgeous! He knew where all his sisters got their looks from. Her body was well toned, her ass, oh her glorious ass and hips. She always had those birthing hips apparently, wide strong hips which were just begging for him to breed her.

Before he could say anything, Joan whispered out a loud, “Whoa.” She wasn’t the only one surprised, nor amazed with his semblance. Hell he was a little surprised too.

“John...johnathan? What’s going on? Why… why am I naked?!” 

“Who are you people!?” His once father, yelled at Jaune, the only response he got was a sinister smile as he found himself just unable to take his eyes off of his mother. 

His cock throbbed violently as the images of violating the young version of his mother just… oh god! He moved, unable to stop himself, his gorgeous mother’s nubile flesh just called out to him. He was going to take her, break her and do it all in front of his rotten dad.

“Ah! Let me go!” His dad attempted to thrash, attempted to get at him. But well, nothing happened, he couldn’t move, he was frozen in time after all.

Jaune smiled as his mother squirmed beneath him, her fresh unblemished alabaster skin pressed against his father as Jaune brought his hand up. **SMACK** “NNNGh!” His mother’s loud moan echoed through the halls as his sisters gulped, their eyes glued to the scene in front of them. **SMACK** His hand struck her round bottom once more, her ass jiggled as she squirmed beneath his hold.

From the moment he slipped his cock into her tight virgin hole, till she was bouncing on his lap all by herself took only 20 minutes. She’d struggled at first, struggled as his cock continued to slam into her, as he pushed her against his frozen father. As his thick throbbing member poured globs of thick gooey semen inside of her overa nd over. But it didn’t last long, in a matter of minutes her tongue was hanging out, her eyes hazed over as Jaune grabbed both of her hands and pulled her back.

As he assaulted and violated the hole that would give birth to him in the future. Even as his father cried tears, begged him to stop. Even as his mother’s loud moans echoed and filled the room. Her real slutty self screaming out for more and more. His fuckrod continued to plunge into her, skewering her womb over and over, her cervix winked and quivered begging for more of his hot viscous cum. 

He pulled on her, her legs doing their best to wrap around his hips as he kept her suspended in the air. His hips heaved, impassioned and incited by the sinful lust that echoed within. With each powerful lunge, more and more of his seed would spill out of her now gaping hole only to be replaced by a new fresh batch.

Her belly bulged with each passing moment,the more seed he filled her with the more intoxicated she became. Immersed within her own lusty ambitions she’d completely forgotten about her boyfriend in front of her. Ravaged by this man she didn’t even know, her pussy and womb pummeled over and over, she could care less. All she needed was to be bred, bred like the stupid whore she was! 

Jaune reveled in the debauchery of it all, reveled in the way that his cock drunk mother begged him for more and more. “Pweeaeaase! Moooaaarr! Fccccck meew!” 

He never thought he’d make it here, never thought he would be able to truly feel like he was breaking the woman who gave birth to him. But here he was.

He lost count, lost track of how many hours he’d spent violating, fucking, destroying his own mother all while his bastard of a father watched. In the end, she writhed and wiggled bellow him as she worshiped his cock, worshiped the powerful member for what it was. 

Though, in his exhausted state he grew tired of the situation, his eyes burning with an unbound fury as he stared at his father. 

In an instant everything was back to normal, his father having forgotten what had happened could only stare in shock as his mother. Who he had let keep her memories, sucked and stroked his massive still hard member. The temptation had gotten the best of her, despite her memories returning, or perhaps because of them, she had truly surrendered and given herself to her son.

At least he’d never betray her, not like his father had, not like the man she’d given her all too. Instead she let her emotions stirr as she tried to squeeze whatever remained within her son's powerful heavy balls.

They ended up kicking his dad’s ass out of the house. Thankfully their mother had always taken care of everything, including their financial gains, so she’d managed to get complete custody.

Till this day he continued to violate his sisters, and within a couple of weeks Saph and Terra had proven to be pregnant! That night they’d had a massive family orgy, he’d been buried in delicious Arc pussy. 

To his surprise, his paternal grandmother showed up the next day. She was… a rather fine woman, he could see the Arc genes were a real thing. Despite being in her late 50’s, she was an example of a true warrior. Her body was well toned, her face had nary a wrinkle or a blemish. Her dust gold hair still kept it’s light, not even a single sign of greying. 

He… he couldn’t help it, she was wow. Her curves were unreal, as time stopped around him he took the moment to really investigate to see just how real it was. 

By the time she was unclothed he’d realized that she was all natural, no support or anything. Her ass was still taut and firm, her breasts perky and round with no sag. She was damned fine for an older woman, and well~

As time came back she’d been let in, the woman sniffed the air, her face contorting to one of disgust. The strong overwhelming scent of sex filled ehr nose and overpowered any other senses that she could have. 

She’d apparently come to try to convince his mother to get back together with his scum of a father. Jaune wasn’t going to have any of that, so he gave her a better option.

“I don’t think so… that thing cheated on my mother…”

She grunted at him, dismissing him like he was some child. “Yes, and I heard that you had your way with her yourself… you disgusting beast. You should be removed from this family name just the same!” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle dismissively. 

“You brat! You carry the Arc name! And you all are shaming it!” He watched her as her breasts jiggled beneath her sheer black fabric, hardly contained by that small bra of hers. 

He was really getting tired of her talking, sick of her damn annoying voice. So~ 

“Wha?!” 

She was now sitting down, her face in shock Jaune’s thick hard throbbing fuck rod was now pressed against her pert plump lips. Her red lipstick smearing across the warm dripping tip. 

“You’re going to shut up, and suck my cock, and maybe I’ll let you leave.” 

“How dare-- MMmmMN!” She didn’t get to finish as the moment she opened her mouth he’d slipped his massive bitchbreaker in her pretty little lips. Her tongue swirled around each vein in panic. 

Marie gagged horribly as the disgusting phallic rod pushed its way down her throat. Her throat stretched as he pushed further down. His hands wrapped around her long hair, forcing her down to his base. What disgusting beastily foul taste! This was truly barbaric! And yet the scent, the taste, the disgusting unwashed unclean filth! It filled her body with desires she’d thought lost! Her husband and her hadn’t had relations in years!

And yet this virile young man, this disgusting muscular bastard of a child had shoved his p… his cock his massive fucking dick inside of her with out a moment of hesitation. He’d seen her as desirable! The scent, the taste, the hot throbbing sensation pushed her over an edge she couldn’t remember!

Her womb shook and pulsed, she could feel her long unused ovaries working, begging to be used. 

“Damn! You got quite the throat!” 

Jaune has pushed her down all the way, her warm breath tickled his pelvis. When she began to struggle he kept her there, waited till she nearly stopped moving. 

Once she’d grown still he pulled out, his heavy cock covered in thick strings of precum and spit. He watched as she panted wildly, her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. 

This damned woman was just begging to be bred! So a smile came upon his face, “I bet you wish you were young again right? You want to be bred don’t you? Want to be fucked so badly, want to be turned into my cock sleeve? I bet you’d love that youth yah?” 

She nodded, her head bouncing up and down uncontrollably, she wasn’t sure what he was saying, but youths pounded good. “Well good~” 

In an instant she felt her body awash in a feeling she hadn’t experienced in years. She was… her skin was so smooth! Her vitality that she’d lost so long ago was back, she didn’t feel aches or pains in places she hated anymore!

She watched as he pulled out a mirror, “I’m… I’m young again…” She couldn’t help but trace her fingers down her milky white face, she hadn’t looked this good in… oh god she’d forgotten. It had been ages since then, not to mention how good she felt! It was… she didn’t have the words for it. Instead all she could do was shift her gaze back to him. She shuddered as he smiled down on her, she’d recognized that look, the look of a sense of superiority. 

“Should be permanent… so long as I want it that way~” 

She gulped, she could practically feel the malice in his voice. “Wha… what do you want?” She stopped all words once she felt his thing, his massive ugly thing, press against her lips once more.

“Suck me off, and I’m sure we can work on a deal~ That is, if you don’t want to return to being all old and haggard again.” She gulped, what could she do in this situation? It… she… she loved her husband… but the chance to regain her youth? She knew he’d understand… yes…

She opened her mouth as the disgusting musky scent entered her nose. She was awash in his scent, her tongue riddled with his taste from earlier as well as the oppressive formula that came with the new wave. She could hardly think as her lips parted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she gave the musty stained head a good solid lick.

She hadn't had the chance to really taste it earlier, but it was… it was disgusting. So many different flavors clashed all at once, from tangy to sour, to oddly sweet. She couldn’t really place any of them. 

But the more she moved, the more her tongue roamed around the swollen glands, the more she realized how much she loved the taste. It was so manly, so much more than her… than her beloved husband! She’d become intoxicated as the taste and scent ravaged her every thought. How could something so vile be so delectable? 

She continued at a steady pace, making sure to slip the tip of her tongue behind the nook of his thick glands. The more she continued the more the repulsive taste began to grow on her. Soon she’d started sucking on it, enjoying the flavors as if it were her favorite lollipop.

Her left hand moved to the base of his girthy cock. He was so much bigger than her husband, so much firmer, so much stronger, and so much more desirable. 

She couldn’t stop herself anymore, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she forced him down her tight warm throat. “mmmHnggm.” She felt him twitch in her mouth, she was pleasing him, that was good! If she did a good job she could keep her youth! Could… could maybe stay here longer, she really should get to know her grandson more.

By the time he’d spilled his first thick load into his grandmother’s mouth he’d already become addicted to her young form. “Nnngh! AAAAH! GOOD GOOD! MoAR MooaoaaR!♥” 

**SLAP** His hips slammed into her large round ass over and over **SLAP!** He’d become addicted to her fine, tight, hot pussy. Her viscous pussy fluids trickled down her leg as he continued to violate her. His hands gripped her fine ass, his nails digging into her plump juicy flesh, red marks forming where he scratched and dug. His mother, his oh so young mother was tied to him, her lips pressed against his as she pulled him into the deepest kiss he’d ever had. 

He couldn’t get enough, and he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Even as his seed filled his grandmother’s now restored womb she was bound to have his children now, he couldn’t stop himself. This had become an addiction, one he didn’t want to break.

As the night rolled on he continued to take advantage of his cock cum drunk grandmother, her body glazed in his semen. His sisters and mother strewn across the room, all fucked out of their minds. 

“AaaaaAAH!♥ ♥ ♥! Caaaanatt goooo hooooomeEEE!” She screamed into her phone, her once husband on the other end demanding she come back. But by now it was too late, he’d already claimed her as his. If that old bastard wanted to send more women his way, he’d be pleased. He was sure there were more lovely ladies in his family that could use a good dicking, and he was ready to give it to every single one of them!

His seed spilled from her convulsing pussy as his grandmother finally hit the ground, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth wide open as her tongue stuck out with drool and semen dripping out, her ass stuck in the air. Even in her near comatose state she still wanted more, her hips wiggling back and forth begging him. 

For now though he’d rest, rest and get ready for the next batch.


End file.
